The Titanic Wars
The Titanic Wars were the six wars leading up and including the the Second Titanic War. They all were gruesome for their time and place. The First Titanic War ''Main Article: First Titanic War '' The First Titanic War was by far the most gruesome war in the Titanic Wars. It took place around 14 million years ago, lasting for 60 years, with the Lanrao, Arawn, and The Order all fighting on different sides. While all sides sent out nearly all available forces, only the Order survived. After destroying the Arawn Libraries, training of soldiers and building of ships was impossible, causing the Lanrao to be able to push forward. However, the Order dispatched an immense task force, withdrawing from several battles and neglecting their duties, led by both Nocturn and Castus, to stop the Lanrao from doing any more harm. After creating a wormhole with the combined strengths of several large Minds, Castus and Nocturn used their powers to force Lanrao ships into a sealed universe, Pandora. The remaining forces on the Arawn side remains unknown, but the Lanrao have at least ten trillion ships remaining, recently freed from Pandora. They have mentioned words of Maeve reawakening, as well as some converse of Balor, possibly Maeve's ship, determined by context. The Jaonu War ''Main Article: Jaonu War '' The Jaonu War was the longest of these wars, lasting more than 550,000 years, from 3.450(.000)-4.000(.021) AM. It started with the Mykarians attacking the Daa. The Daa saw the Mykarian threat to be very low, but, in reality, they managed to get a strategic hold of several star systems, making the technologically superior Daa fall to their knees. However, after a quick recovery, the Daa's relatively crippled force managed to push back the Mykarians well enough to restore their forces. However, the Yuharon decided to attack the Daa in 3.690(.000) AM, causing the Daa to be faced at two fronts. The war went on and off, without much conflict, until 4.000(.020) AM, when the Assembly joining the Mykarians and Yuharon, and the Jogorians joining the Daa. The Laoine, Vorians, and Rovians split from the Assembly to become the Raoen Alliance, which then reunited with the Daa. The war was ended with a strike from Lanrao forces, leading into the Second Titanic War. The Polemos Galactic War ''Main Article: Polemos Galactic War '' The Polemos Galactic War lasted for nearly 450 years, from 3.999(.563)-4.000(.019) AM. This conflict started with the Laoine encountering and attacking the Yuharon colonizing the Polemos Galaxy, sending in immense amounts of Vorian and their soldiers and ships. It was relatively quite bloody for the first two hundred years or so, with immense battles like The Battle of Daybreak occuring. Unknown the the Raoen Alliance, the Zeinestrel and Gorkhan joined in on the war. For 212 years, little action was seen between the Raoen Alliance and the Yuharon, although this was filled in with an immense amount of activity between the Yuharon and Zeinestrel. The war tipped greatly to the side of the Yuharon on the Raoen front in the Battle of Moonlight, although the war was stopped with Daa and Mykarian interventions, dragging this to the Jaonu War. The War of Vanities ''Main Article: War of Vanities '' The War of Vanities was a large-scale war between the Elpis empires the Principality of Imoitos and The United Tribes of Masai. It had two main conflicts, the first of which was resolved by the Rovasans, and the second was a lead-in to the first, Alaklan, stages of the Second Titanic War. It was extremely bloody for either side, with both sides losing their forces at least three times over over the course of the war. The Vorian-Cybertooth War ''Main Article: Vorian-Cybertooth War '' The Vorian-Cybertooth War was a very short conflict - lasting for only a few days - of the Cybertooth assault on the Vorians, and the Vorian-Auctorretaliation. It sparked the creation of The Assembly, indirectly causing the Jaonu war to stir further, which led to the Second Titanic War. The Second Titanic War ''Main Article: Second Titanic War '' Category:Wars Category:Major events